zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McGillivray227
Congrats! Linked Game I have played a linked game, and even though it really isn't a battle I think it's worth having the video for. Even if it isn't put on a page it would be good to have just because. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) If you want to do the whole linked games both ways that would be great. I understand that it's a lot of extra playing but if you are up to it, I say why not. I could then add the videos to what to their corresponding game when linked and just reuse the final boss battles as I believe those didn't change. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Leave the IRC Mainspace Edits Sorry! What are Mainspace edits? I thought it was the big number near your User name. Mine says 59 right now. Can you tell me? --Wind Mage Master (talk) 20:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Mainspace edits are anything related to the articles. So, stuff like Link, Princess Zelda, and Ganondorf are mainspace edits. Talk pages and all that stuff is not the mainspace. To check how much any you have go and type your name in the box. - McGillivray227 21:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Triforce pedistal Sub-Page?? You said it would work better in a subpage, on my blog? What are those? Thanks --Wind Mage 02:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Four Swords I finally got Four Swords working on a local network. I'm still not going to be around much for at least a week but if I am I'll go in the IRC and we can try to do a test link again. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet. If you don't mind, can you drop the how-to? That way, me and Oni, when he's on, can try it while you are away sometimes. We still need a fourth person, right? Also, if I'm a bit stuck in Oracle of Ages, and I've recently picked up a new game, so that explains the lack of videos from me. Just wanted to let you know. - McGillivray227 04:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::We still do need a fourth. What I ended up doing to make it work is ''uncheck the wireless adapter option under link. As for my link setting they are 11000 and faster under the advance part. Hopefully there isn't lag when not going over a local network. As for the Ages videos I completely understand. Just whenever you can get to them is great. EDIT: Also when the game gets to the point that it is trying to link up after the intro I have to hit "B" to get it to the press start part again and then when I get back into the linking part it recognizes the link. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) If you are still on right now we could maybe try a test link. --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Alright sure, meet you on the IRC in about five minutes. Not sure if its been having problems as of late, but I've been having tough trouble with it. Try this link if it doesn't work. Tends to work a bit better. Oracle of Ages During your play though of Oracle of Ages would you mind taking notes/getting info for the Black Tower page. It is the final dungeon in the game but the article is missing all the info that most dungeon pages have (enemies, mini-boss, boss sections, ect.). The Mermaid's Cave page also needs the enemies found in it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. I'm in the Mermaid's Cave, so I'll do a quick rundown of that before heading to the boss. Still need the Boss Key, so I'll be searching every room anyways. Black Tower, I'll make sure to do that as well, when I reach it. - McGillivray227 03:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) It has been a few months since you did your last Oracle of Ages video and I wanted to just check in and see what your status on the game was. I realize people can get busy with life and have to set priorities so I really just want to make sure you haven't forgotten about the last few videos of the game. Thanks again for all your help with the annotations on videos and all your help with the Youtube page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I was actually going to ask you something about the videos soon. See, if I'm not mistaken in a Linked Game, the credit sequence is after the Linked Game extra part (and I'm also quite certain that there are a few changes in the ending sequence). So, I was wondering, would this Linked Game one be fine, for now, or would you rather I find a save state near the boss without the Linked Game differences. - McGillivray227 17:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the Linked Game you are working on is fine for now. If we need to go back and get the other endings so we have all the possible different endings and differences between the ways to link them that can be done at a later time if ever at all. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Why... do you not want to include the content? I'm just curious. :The content hidden on his talk page? If so, it's because that content does not need to be seen. And please sign your posts with (~~~~) --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 23:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, Jazzi has it wrong... Anyways, there is a discussion in the forums about topics regarding fan-fiction, not my actual personal preference. You can find it here if you want to voice your opinion. - McGillivray227 23:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm not exactly sure about video game sites, and I wasn't really trying to argue with anyone, but now I know I am not going crazy. I presented new information for the site, and was asked for proof. I then provided proof in the form of an article written by someone who said the asked Reggie himself. I don't see how much more official it can get than the man himself saying so. I am not saying that it isn't possible that the writer was lying, but if we discarded everything that wasn't sourced, we would have barely anything at all. A Link to the Present (talk) ''LittleBigPlanet 2 I'm just curious, did you end up buying it? I got it today and it's brilliant. -'Minish Link' 20:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't picked it up yet. Not sure if I am 'cause I've got Fallout: New Vegas to beat and I recently borrowed The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion off a friend, along with I'm just not that interested in LBP2. I'll probably get it when the price drops. - McGillivray227 20:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, that's interesting. I've heard Fallout: New Vegas is good, and I've played a few minutes of Oblivion in the past, it seems pretty cool. -'Minish Link' 20:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) The Office I saw on your VGW page that you like The Office and I just started watching it. I'm just curious, who's your favourite character? I think at the current point Jim is definitely my favourite character. -'Minish Link' 17:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, 'tis a funny show. Personally, I like either Jim, Dwight or Andy the most. Three-way tie kind of thing. Trying to look for somewhere to watch the UK version. Should be good too. - McGillivray227 01:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::If you have Netflix, you can watch the first "series" of the British Office online through that. -'Minish Link' 01:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't have Netflix. I think the only subscription-service I have currently is my Xbox Live Membership (for obivious reasons). Besides, I already got another movie service and I'd rather not buy two... - McGillivray227 01:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Farore's Charm You probably guessed this already, but it looks like someone lazily copied the page from Din's charm and forgot to change it? If I was the one who changed it or something...I dunno what to tell you, because I really don't remember doing that O.o -'Minish Link' 02:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :It was just the name, but there are sometimes overlooked mistakes on other pages. No harm, no fowl... - McGillivray227 02:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Congrats